Every Villain is a Hero to Someone
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: When 16 year old Harmonia is forced to join the Academy who would have thought she would find they boy she met when she was a little girl. However she soon finds out that this boy isn't who she thought he was. What happens when he takes her as his student but finds feelings he never thought he possessed. Rated T (Might make it higher later on) LokixOC - Set before 'Thor'


**Prologue: The First Meeting **

6 Years ago…

"And that concludes tonight's performance of 'The Tale of the Vampire Queen'. We hope you thoroughly enjoyed tonight's performance and we bid you goodnight!" The announcer said as the curtains lowered and the audience cheered and clapped one last time.

"Congratulations girls! What a wonderful performance!" Miss Rose the teacher of the drama group at St. Lilly's school for girls and the choreographer of the performance. "Harmonia you made a wonderful vampire queen! I couldn't take my eyes off you! I even hear that the queen and her sons were at tonight's performance!"

Miss Rose was kind but all she really only wanted the publicity. She pushed young girls to the edge of destruction just so they could bring out their best in the performance and all the girls knew this. However most of them didn't mind as it also brought them publicity and fame. All but one was satisfied with this. And that was Harmonia Terumi, a young ten year old girl with long flowing golden hair, blood red eyes and skin as pale and soft as a lily petal. Her only goal was to bring happiness to both the audience and herself as she performed which she always did. She disliked the fact that every other ten year old girl was filled to the brim with greed and selfishness but she couldn't blame them; their minds had been warped by the lies that surrounded their lives. Nothing could get anyone out of the future that haunted them, not even a rich man who could give them everything they desired.

Harmonia thought back to her performance and the smiling faces that watched her. The performance had been about a young vampire girl that had been bitten by the king of vampires at the age of ten, and because vampires don't age she would be ten for all eternity. However, a few centuries later the king is murdered by a vampire hunter and as the young vampire is his only heir she must become queen although she is still only a child. Later during her reign, she meets a human boy who she falls in love with but cannot turn due to a treaty with the humans. She watches him grow as she stands still in time never aging. One day, this now teenage boy is killed by a pack of wolves so they queen tries to save him but it is too late. The villagers find him dead beside her and accuse her of breaking the treaty and killing him. She is then murdered and buried next to her lover and they can finally be together. Harmonia had been given the roll of the vampire queen which was by far her best role to play yet.

She quickly changed into a blue and white t-shirt, brown shorts and her soccer shoes and socks before packing her things away into her brown rucksack and running out of the theatre. It was seven 'o'clock so Harmonia could get in an hour of practice with her friends from the public school before heading home. She ran along the path by the river bank with a large smile on her face thinking about all the fun tricks her and her friends would practice once she arrived at the pitch. Lost in thought Harmonia had closed her eyes and had soon collided with someone causing her to fall back onto her back.

"Owww…" She said rubbing her head "S-Sorry! I wasn't looking!" She said looking up at the stranger she had crashed into who was still standing.

"That's ok just be more careful next time…" He said holding out his hand.

Harmonia took the hand and gazed up at the figure she had bumped into. It was a young boy who looked about the same age as her with jet black hair that was slightly pushed back and emerald green eyes. He wore a green hoodie that had the hood up which covered is face slightly, black jeans and a pair of black trainers. They looked at each other for a few moments before the boy smiled slightly. "You were the vampire queen in that performance weren't you" The boy said.

"Yes, you saw it?" Harmonia said smiling back.

"Yes, you sang like a goddess and I felt as if I was part of the performance"

"Thank you, that really kind of you to say" She said holding her hand out "I'm Harmonia by the way"

The boy hesitated for a moment before shaking her hand "Tom" He replied.

"Nice to meet you Tom"

"Is that your ball?" He said pointing to a soccer ball that was slowly rolling along the floor.

"Oh yeah!" Harmonia said picking it up "I dropped it when I bumped into you". She stared at the ball for a moment before remembering where she was supposed to be. "Ah I'm supposed to be at the pitch by now…" She said before looking back at Tom "Hey, do you want to come play soccer with me and my friends Tom? I'm sure they won't mind."

"No thank you, I'm not into sports" He said before walking closer. He took her hand and gave the back of it a light kiss "Until we meet again" He said before walking off into the night. Harmonia looked at the place where his lips touched her skin before putting her hand down and continuing the pitch.

The boy soon arrived at a large white palace that was built onto a tall mountain and screamed royalty. He opened the double doors and began to walk through the echoing hallway. Faster footsteps soon echoed throughout the hallway until a small boy with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes raced towards the boy who had just entered. "Brother where have you been?!" The blonde said racing over to his brother and giving him a bear hug.

"Get off me Thor! Stop acting like such a girl!" The boy replied trying the break free from his brother tight grip.

"Your words are as harsh as ever brother" Thor said releasing his brother from his grip allowing him to breath. "But where have you been?! I was so bored and mother wouldn't let me have supper until you returned!"

"I was just on a walk you oaf" He said walking towards the dining hall where his mother sat at the end of the table.

"Ah Loki your back, how was your walk?" She said gesturing for them both to sit down.

"Very refreshing mother, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" Loki said taking his seat.

"Not at all dear, tuck in" She said allowing them to start eating.

"Yay!" Thor said scoffing every piece of food in his sight not leaving a scrap while his brother Loki slowly ate his food in a far more dignified manner.

"You know brother, the maidens don't like pigs" Loki said mischievously.

"And they don't like tricksters and liars either brother" Thor retaliated.

"Boys enough" Their mother said glaring at them both.

"Yes mother…" They both said continuing their meal in silence.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter/prologue. I know this chapter is pretty small but the rest will be bigger. I didn't think a prologue needed to be too big as it's just the beginning of the story and sort of sets the back ground without giving too much away. Anyway if you liked it please comment and favourite or even add an alert. Thanks~**_


End file.
